Some things we must question
by slinky101
Summary: An earthquake shakes England; five people appear in the D.O.M one well known by all but also very dead. pairings will be many and some undecided as of yet. Your comments will influence so plz participate read more inside. Chars listed is not a pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything associated with it this is all for fun.

I have rewritten the story so hopefully it is all a little clearer I apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes and I do not have a Bata. If this bothers you sorry and go read something else. In addition, I am not a writer of any kind so please be kind. This is everything I have written so far hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry potter currently sat on his bed, in the smallest room at number 4 privet Drive. Contemplating his life so far and the total fuck-up heed made of his previous year at Hogwarts. To recap, he managed to piss off the entire school, when his name was pulled out of the goblet of fire, (witch really wasn't his fault) Then convinced Cedric Diggory in the last round of said tournament to grab the cup with him, which in turn lead to his death.<p>

Then Voldamort was resurrected using his blood, which rendered his mother's blood magic useless (well almost useless). A deranged Death eater later attacked him upon escaping said encounter. To top it all of wondering a little selfishly it seemed his friends had forgotten he existed.

Three weeks into his summer hell (holidays to everyone else) and nothing, not a single owl just him and Hedwig. Harry huffed at the injustice of it all and flung himself around on the bed determined not to waste another night waiting for an owl that would not come. He could not help feeling a little like he might deserve it. After all, he did get another student killed! Cedric would be living right now if not for him.

Minutes passed staring into the darkness of his prison for that is what it was. What room had bars on the windows and locks on the doors? the bed began to shake Harry could hear a deep rumble leaping from his bed he dived for the floorboard that hid his wand noticing as he did the shaking was not contained to the bed.

He slowly edged to the window wand held poised ready to defend if any spells were fired at the window. Expecting to see something, he was not entirely sure what a crowed of Death eaters at his door or a giant something to explain why his house was shaking so violently. He could hear car and house alarms start to blear from outside. In addition, when he reached the window and looked in the street it was completely empty.

The shaking though was definitely not just contained to number 4 privet Drive every car in the street quaked. Lights were beginning to flick on as people woke from their sleep.

Harry jumped back from the window as he heard the locks on his bedroom door begin to open he hasty hid his wand under his pillow just as his uncle Vernon swung the door open, aunt petunia and cousin Dudley behind him.

"What have you done boy? You will stop it this instant"

"It isn't me this time! I swear look it's the whole street"

Vernon marches to the window and surveys the street his eyes widen. Vernon's turns and grabs the front of Harry's shirt " I said stop boy, or I swear I'll take a leaf out of Margie's book and start beating this freakish nonsense out 'a you"

Just as harry opened his mouth to protest the shaking abruptly stopped they both looked out the window to survey the street outside all was still to.

Turning back to the boy currently being held up by the frond of his oversized pyjamas he hissed "good! Now try anything like that again and so help me; they'll be taking you back to that freak school of yours in pieces"

Before harry could argue he stormed out locking the door behind him.

Harry more than a bit disgruntled and confused lent back against the headboard and tried in vain to figure out what happened.

Meanwhile across in London in a location hidden to muggles were the ministry of magic buildings total panic ensued. Deep in the underground areas there is a place that many never see called the department of mysteries everything peculiar, dangerous and unknown is placed here and approximately 10 minutes before hand one of the devices a large golden ark with many dial's and indecipherable markings began to make a lot of noise. Then the shaking started.

Alarms began to reverberate all through the ministry. By the time, an unforgivable found the source of all the commotion and made others aware. Lights had begun to swirl in the eye of the ark, and as the minister and a few council members stood in awe at what they were seeing a young boy no older than 16 fell through and landed in a heap at the feet of the minister who gaped in astonishment.

No sooner had he opened his mouth to comment that four more people came through the ark in the same fashion as the boy did. All present stood in shock not noticing the shaking stop, and the ark shattered bringing all in the room back to themselves.

Quickly, someone sent for a healer as a council member began to examine the people lying on the floor. The four additions to the boy on closer inspection were female the first three were alike in age as the boy on of which could have been related to him.

Both had slightly large noses and high cheekbones with thin lips, (what one could discern with them lying on the floor) around the same height, which appear to be quite tall. The second girl could have been related to the Malfoy's if they did not know Lucius had no daughter of which to speak. In addition, the third had dark-brown hair, cut short and spiked up, high cheekbones with a very pretty face. She looked angelic asleep as she was. The last was definitely an older woman red locks covering her face as they turned her over and moving the mass amounts of the silky hair everyone gasped.

"minister this cannot be she's dead" one of the councillors declared.

"Nina go and get Albus Dumbledore here immediately! Tell him lily potter and four strangers were just found in the department of mysteries!"

* * *

><p>Severus Tobias Snape was currently sat in Dumbledore's office, debriefing him on the first death eater meeting he had had to attend in about 14 years. His was successful in convincing the dark lord of his loyalty. Well success was probably not the right word, he had not died and he had gotten a little information to come back with.<p>

He had had to endure several rounds of crucio at the bastards' hands, grovel with the worst of them literally, and then kiss the snake-faced bigot's robes. Even thinking back on it made him cringe but needs must.

The person who came up with such a foolish saying as needs must! Could rot, he was blatantly a Gryffindor. None of it needed to happen but Voldamort just enjoyed degrading his followers far too much to miss an opportunity to debase and humiliate them. The man could barely pass for human and thrilled in the violence, shame and pain of others.

He had just finished telling the old man about the names of people the dark lord would be contacting soon, when the ground began to shake. The many object's trinkets and doo'hickeys in Dumbledore's office rattled, some falling to the floor. Both men stood from their seats and looked around in perplection.

"Headmaster what is this! Are we under attack?"

"I am unsure my boy, but we do not appear to be under attack. The wards around Hogwarts are still strong."

"Then what could it be"

"An earthquake perhaps"

"This is Scotland headmaster. We do not get earthquakes," Snape griped.

"Mmm... well there is a first time for everything my boy"

"Headmaster can you be serious please! What is happening"?

Just as Dumbledore opens his mouth to respond to the obviously flustered Snape (because if he insinuated, the severe potion master was god forbid panicking the ensuing argument would not go well) the shaking just as abruptly stopped.

"Well that was interesting"

"Albus" Severus exclaimed

"Severus"

"Rrrrrrrrrmmmm!" He grumbled closing his eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, the old man really did get on his last nerve.

"Ah! My boy that was a very good impression of snuffles when he has wind" Dumbledore commented with a large smile.

"Please refrain from comparing me to that monster headmaster"

Just then, the fireplace in the adjoining room flared to life, the frantic voice of a member of the Wizengamot council calling from the hearth.

"Nina! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Could it not be the unusual shaking the ground did not two minutes ago!" the potion master griped from behind the head master to which he was ignored.

"There's been an incident at the ministry. You must come through we have no idea what to do or how it happened"

"my dear what is it?"

"Five people just game flying through some wired artefact inside the department of mysteries four of which we have no idea of their identities!"

"Oh my" "that is very peculiar"

"No shit" Severus mumbled

"Albus that's not all the 5th person that was thrown out by that thing was lily potter!"

Albus lost that dreamy smile that was permanently stuck to the old codgers face as the shock showed "what?"

"Lily potters alive, unconscious in the department of mysteries. Albus you must come!"

"Of course I'll be through momentarily"

Dumbledore turned to a shocked Snape who had frozen the moment Nina had mentioned lily's name, trying to absorb what he had just heard. His lily alive in the department of mysteries it was impossible. Completely impossible she was dead he had seen the body.

He remembered the pain of seeing his only love, His entire reason for existing lying there broken, cold and still in death. He came back to himself at Albus repeating his name.

He blinked as Dumbledore asked him something; he could see the lips moving but could not comprehend the words.

"Are you al-right my boy"

"Albus this is impossible she died nearly 14 years ago! I saw her"

"Yes I know Severus. I know! I need to get to the ministry and find out what has happened and if that is, in fact, lily potter"

"I'm coming with you"

"I do not think that a wise decision Severus"

"And I do not care what you think right now old man! Are we leaving"?

"Humm...! Is there no way to change your mind about this"?

"Nun"

"very well Severus but you will follow my instruction while we are there understood"

Severus simply nodded his understanding as he was past the point of impetuous. The old man needed to move, and quickly he needed to find out if it really was lily. If it was not he was going to tear who ever dared to impersonate his lily and desecrate her memory in such a way to pieces, then grind them into smaller pieces.

As he followed the headmaster through the floo network, the crazy thought What if it was lily, Plagued him. It was impossible and cruel to get his hopes up, not to mention terrifying. The words he had said to her that ended their friendship resonated once again. Mudblood! What an utter fool he was and it was all that dam potters' fault. He knew in his heart he could not lay all the blame at potters feet but it was hard not to when he was involved in every great defeat of his youth.

He paused in following after Dumbledore to collect himself and replace his mask of indifference. It would not do to let others know just how the events off the last 20 minutes affected him. God knows what was to come would be more than trying. Throwing the floo powder in the grate, he shouted ministry of magic before disappearing in a swirl of flames

* * *

><p>Inside one of the larger interrogation, rooms in the aurar department at the ministry sat three very confused teenagers and a very irritated 37-year-old lily. They had woken up to four very bleak looking walls and no one in sight. First order of business was escape, which proved fruitless, as persons unknown had taken their wands.<p>

The only thing they could do was sit and wait around for whoever had captured them to appear. With any luck, they could jump the fool as he came through the door. What lily could not understand was if they intention or their captors were nefarious why they had all been kept together, divide and concur was usually the imperium has chosen tactic. Therefore, unless they were trying something original, which she highly doubted, the imperium had not captured them. She was becoming more and more inclined to believe this theory as time passed.

Little things did not seem to add up, for one the room they were in now had a very striking resemblance to one of the old ministry holding cells before the imperium had taken over. Right down to the level and order of wards currently preventing escape, she had seen enough off the inside of them to be an expert. However, this thought was fleeting it just could not be possible the old ministry building had been razed to the ground she know, she had been a part of the resistance cell sent on that particular mission.

You see lily was what the Wizarding community, what passed for a government (dictatorship chough) called a blood terrorist, they personally preferred freedom fighters, or some other variation of the same. She could proudly state that she was one of the best, undesirable number 3 rights under Albus Dumbledore and the self-proclaimed emperor of the Wizarding world's daughter Valeria Slytherin. You think that names bad the emperor changed his own name to Voldamort, sounds like a bad commercial name for a muggles wart cream. The man had no style and an exceptionally poor taste in names.

Lily had to be thankful that whatever idiots had captured them had kept them all together. Well she was at least thankful her son, Samson and daughter, rose (twins) were with here. The other two she sometimes wished would vanish. No! That is a bit harsh not disappear maybe just act normal, well behaved, or at least saner.

The first was one Valeria Slytherin disgraced daughter of emperor Voldamort. Defected to the resistance two years ago and had been providing information ever since. Blessed with all of her father's charm, charisma, and his silver tong, She also looked very similar to him (when he was around her age that is) and exhibited similar personality traits. This unfortunately made her hard to trust in the beginning but it eventually became apparent she had something very important here father did not a heart, or at least something resembling one, which was more than you could say for Voldamort.

Last but not by far least was Nunyamka Malfoy. Well the explanation of her character is all in the name she truly fancies herself god's gift. Could shoot and kill you at 2.47 kilometres the best shooter in the resistance all the training of both a death eater and the resistance along with anything else she could pick up along the way. It is sad to say but she was dam good at killing.

Valeria shadows her everywhere. That is how she came to join the resistance. Do not get me wrong there are reasons behind why they both defected but to think on them could make the strongest of men shudder. Neither of them had had it easy.

Not many had since Voldamort had won office and then slowly took power away from the public. It had been a slow process started before Voldamort; before lily was even born by one Grindlewald and carried on by a young Tom riddle (later Voldamort).

The Wizarding world as you know it got very bleak after he took office; Grindlewald built the foundation of general prejudice. Making it very hard for any one of inferior blood status to be employed or educated. Then Voldamort came and then the segregation of muggle born happened.

He place small towns throughout Britain to keep muggle born separate. Guarded by his elite team of thugs, He named them the death eaters. They had no rules they could come in to your home and take who and what they pleased they answered to non-but Voldamort himself. Not many ever got out of those places mud vill's they called them, and the few that did were never the same again.

The horrors stories the few who would talk about their stay in a mud vill were hair rising. Many like lily and her family decided to fight back. I mean would you go quietly. Never to be seen or heard from again. He was not content with just oppressing the muggle bourns either not long after coming in to office he began a campaign to systematically, wipe out every muggle in England. As you can imagine that rendered the secrecy, act void.

Panic spread through the country but the pure magical community had no idea the muggles could or would fight back. However, they did by joining with as many free muggle bourns as possible to find ways to fight. The inventions were incredible, devastating all the destructive ingenuity the muggles had accumulated over the years of war with a wizard's power and flare behind it. There may not have been many left but there were enough now to be holding their own in this war.

Deep in thought lily almost did not hear the noise of approaching feet. She signalled Slytherin and Malfoy to flank the door and her two children to flank either side or her. The door swung open on the outside and a burly Auror stepped through.

Slytherin quickly had one of her knives to his throat and Malfoy relieved him of his wand before stepping back towards the others with there now very compliant hostage. They waited to see who would next walk in, so they could demand some answers, with any luck find a way out of this cell.

The Auror made to open his mouth to shout a warning but soon thought better of it when Slytherin pressed her knife more firmly to his throat and hissed, "Try it please! You will make my day"

The noise of more feet brought their attention back to the door.

"Albus" lily exclaimed you could feel the relief spread through the room. No sooner had everyone relaxed a little when they all froze in shock as Severus Snape walked in after him.

"Dad" Samson exclaimed.

"That's impossible" rose added

The teens looked to lily for some guidance and Slytherin tightened her grip.

"Who is this Albus?"

"My dear this is Severus Snape". "You do know him don't you?"

"You're mistaken! Severus Snape died three years ago. That is not him! That cannot be him" lily shouted her voice distinctly shaky.

"I think it best if we calmly discuss this perhaps without the hostage"

"No! I think I will just keep him for a bit longer. We're getting on so well!" Slytherin commented with false cheer

"Ah a pity I was hoping we could all be civil. Tell me my dear what would your name be?"

Slytherin narrowed her eyes at him "you don't know me?"

"No! Should I?"

"Then you're not Albus he knows us very well and if you don't know who we are then you can't be him" Nunyamka raised the guard wand as she spoke.

"I have a theory about just that." "You're not where you should be." "I believe that gateway or portal sent you some were the same but different."

"Like what an alternate world this isn't sliders Albus you've been watching too much muggle sci-fi."

"Precisely that my boy great minds they say and I have that particular habit in your world to." "I do so love muggle TV." "The imagination they have its incredible."

Slytherin broke in with a loud "what are you talking about!" "Alternate worlds" "are you insinuating were not on ours anymore!" "This sounds like complete drivel and I don't believe a word of it!"

"I assure you my dear it's the best explanation I have"

"Prove it."

"Severus Snape is he proof enough"

"No! Both Hogwarts and the ministry are destroyed in our world take us to one of those places now and I will consider believing you"

"Ah! That is easy enough we are in the ministry at this moment if you would follow me I will take you to the atrium so there can be no doubt."

"Lead the way"

"May I enquire as to your name now?"

"It's Valeria Slytherin"

"A most interesting name my dear would that be any relation to the Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts"

"I am told so yes is there a point to your inquiry old man"

"Nun my dear simply an old man's curiosity"

"I'm Shure"

"Well now where are my manners what do I have the pleasure of calling the rest of you" Dumbledore cheerily asked as he led the disgruntled group out the door. Malfoy kept her baled firmly pressed to the throat of the guard as the replied "Nunyamka Malfoy daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy"

"A pleasure my dear I should have realised. The Malfoy's have always had a rather discerning character about them"

The guard's derisive chuckle at Dumbledore's comment was cut short as Malfoy dug the edge of her blade in drawing a little blood. She replied, "We do have a rather imperious presence that has a way of _sticking_ in people's minds" while smiling wildly at the guard.

Dumbledore opened his mouth as though to comment as his gaze flicked to the blade but seemed to change his mind and turned his twinkling regard on the twins that had been staring at the back of Severus's robes curiosity clear on both their faces. "And you two would I be wrong in assuming you are brother and sister what may I call you?"

"Snape" Rose said and when Snape looked over his shoulder in answer Samson finished his sister's answer "Rose and Samson Snape"


End file.
